As background, compressed gas may be stored in a pressurized tank having a manually actuated valve. The flow of the compressed gas through the manually actuated valve is typically controlled by a knob. Most knobs are formed from a rigid material such as cast iron or hardened plastic and comprise multiple lobes. When the manually actuated valve is actuated by users of varying strength, a rigid knob with multiple lobes may not be suitable for repeated and consistent actuation. For example, if the manually actuated valve is over-tightened by a relatively strong user, a relatively weak user may not have the manual dexterity to loosen the manually actuated valve.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative valve wrenches for rotating valves.